Merodeadores en la universidad
by MadelineBlack
Summary: Capi 5! Merodeadores a lo muggles, rompiendo corazones y causando estragos en la universidad de Cambridge. J y L
1. Llegando a Girton

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**-¡Por fin! Ya llegamos.-exclamó Remus**

**-Pensé que no llegaríamos nunca.- dijo Sirius arreglándose las gafas de sol que llevaba, mientras agitaba la cabeza.- Queda mas lejos de lo que nos dijeron en Cambridge.**

**James apagó el motor de su Volgswagen convertible y los tres se desmontaron de un salto. Se estiró y miró sonriente a su alrededor.**

**Siempre se había querido decir que el primer día de clases es difícil. Sobre todo cuando se es nuevo en lugar. Pero eso, obviamente no se aplicaba para los merodeadores.**

**En realidad las clases comenzaban al día siguiente, pero tenían que pasarse la tarde instalándose en su casa. Ellos ya estaban deseando conocer todo y a todos, y a Sirius, deduciendo por la expresión que llevaba en el rostro, ya se le estaban ocurriendo ideas fabulosas para alguna diablura.**

**Si bien era cierto que ya eran mayores de edad, altos, guapos e inteligentes, también tiene de cierto que eran medio revoltosos, al menos James y Sirius. Y también era cierto que todas las chicas sentían fascinación por ellos tres. Todas. Cada uno tenia cualidades que facilitaba aquel fenómeno: James fascinaba por su esa seguridad en sí mismo que salía por cada uno de sus poros. Sirius era tremendamente guapo e irradiaba un aura de sex-appeal. Remus era dulce, amable y caballeroso, características que se le notaban desde muy lejos, tal vez por que casi siempre sonreía de una manera muy apacible. Eso era por separado, pero los tres juntos hacían todo un espectáculo. Prueba de ello, era que en ese preciso instante todos los ojos femeninos que estaban cerca (y no tanto) estaban puestos en ellos.**

**-No se ustedes, pero¿no tiene la sensación de estar siendo observados?-comentó Remus de guasa**

**-Como si no estuviésemos acostumbrados-dijo Sirius de buen talante, que al mismo tiempo parecía disfrutarlo.- Vamos a alardear un poco.**

**Fue al maletero y sacó un gran bulto sin mucho esfuerzo, mostrando la fuerza de sus brazos. Sintieron una brisita y a continuación sintieron como si los oídos les zumbaran con el cuchicheo que armaron las féminas. **

**-¡Eso Padfoot!- se burló James poniéndole una mano en el hombro**

**-Realmente, eso no era necesario.-le reprendió Remus**

**-Vamos, no empieces Moony. Acabamos de llegar.-dijo Sirius**

**-Exacto. Acabamos de llegar y ya empezaste.**

**-No sabía que te fueras a quedar aquí en Girton.-dijo James**

**-Bueno, como sea.-dijo Sirius volviendo a poner el bulto en el maletero, volviendo a provocar los cuchicheos.- Diablos¿no hay manera de callarlas?**

**-¡Adelante! Que Girton nos espera.-dijo James después de soltar una carcajada.**

**-Vámonos de aquí pronto, que le da algo a Sirius.-dijo Remus, al ver que entornaba los ojos.**

**Caminaron por la extensión el majestuoso y antiguo patio del colegio y lo atravesaron hasta llegar a la recepción donde le darían la llave de su casa.**

**-Es una construcción muy inglesa.-comentó Sirius**

**-Sí, futuro arquitecto.-se burló James, en voz baja**

**-Muy antigua, además.-continuó Sirius ignorando a James- Se construyó en 1869¿no?**

**-Sí- afirmó Remus- Relativamente, no es tan antiguo. ¿Sabes que fue el primer colegio para mujeres?**

**-Sí, lastima que lo hayan hecho mixto, y que tenga que compartir a las chicas con más tipos.-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Hubieses preferido el Corpus Christi, entonces?- preguntó James irónico- No¿Trinity Hall?**

**-Serás loco. ¿Y volverme loco en un infierno lleno de hombres, sin la calidez femenina? Naaa…**

**Llegaron al lujoso vestíbulo. Era bastante amplio, con unos grandes candelabros que colgaban del alto techo. Divisaron el escritorio de mármol al cual se acercaron, detrás del cual habían dos recepcionistas, una de mediana edad, con un apretado moño y expresión severa, y una joven, igual de pulcra, con una impecable cola de caballo y de aspecto agradable.**

**-Buenos días- saludó James**

**-Buen día- sonrió la más joven- Bienvenidos al Girton College. Nuevo ingreso¿no es así¿Pasaron ya por Cambridge?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Me dan sus identificaciones?**

**-Vamos chicos, saquen los carnets -dijo Sirius haciéndose cargo inmediatamente- Eso, eso. Tenga, Srta.…**

**-Isabelle para ustedes, dijo guiñándoles un ojo rápidamente antes de teclear sus datos en la computadora.**

**-Bien, su casa esta en Cockford Place no. 32 Aquí tienen el mapa del colegio, y la llave de su casa. Veo que… No. No tendrán que compartirla con nadie. **

**Exactamente.-dijo Sirius- Lo cual no quiere decir que no estés invitada a pasarte por allá cuando quieras…**

**Cecille, se sonrojó e hizo una pequeña seña, señalando a la otra recepcionista. Se sacudió un poco y recuperó la compostura.**

**-Bien, todo en orden. Cualquier cosa, guíense con los mapas, o pueden volver si lo desean. Que tengan un buen día. **

**-Gracia a ti, guapa.-respondió Sirius, dándole la mano, mientras desplegaba su característica sonrisa.**

**Todas las chicas los miraban mientras iban caminando por los pasillos, y no podían evitar comérselos con los ojos.**

**-Ya veo las nuevas candidatas a salir conmigo.-dijo Sirius satisfecho. **

**-Veo que estarás ocupado una temporada.-dijo James, riendo**

**-Y no precisamente con estudios.-agregó Remus, mientras miraba de soslayo a las chicas que les dirigían seductoras miradas.**

**-Querrán decir que estaremos ocupados por una temporada. No me digan que serán todo santurronería. Y tú no te me quedas Moony. De ninguna manera.**

**Ya veras que estarás tan ocupado como yo.**

**-Sí, por supuesto. Con los libros.**

**-Claro. ¿Piensas llevártelos a la cama también? **

**-Sirius…**

**-Recuerda, las mujeres son más excitantes y te garantizan un orgasmo.**

**-Sirius…**

**-Te digo la verdad. Así como vas terminarás casándote con uno.**

**-Vaya ahora sí que estoy impresionado.- dijo Remus- ¿Tú¿Mencionando la palabra tabú?**

**-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Sirius con una ceja alzada**

**-De que dijiste 'casando'. Tema prohibido contigo.**

**-Bueno… Solo decía. Además solo es tema tabú hablando de mí. Ya sé que ustedes planean casarse un día y todo eso, e iré a sus bodas, y seré sus padrinos, pero ya saben que yo soy…**

**-Un alma libre…-terminaron cansinamente James y Remus por él. Sirius torció la boca.**

**-Pues sí. Aunque lo he estado pensando y... ¡No pongan esas caras!-exclamó enfadado al ver las caras de incredulidad y azoro que ponían Remus y James.- Mejor ni les digo**

**-No prosigue, esto es digno de escucharse.-dijo James**

**-Olvídenlo, ahora no les diré nada. Ya vámonos, que quiero salir esta noche.**

**-Y ligar.**

**-No me caso hasta que no me harte de la vida que llevo. El libre coqueteo es muy grato.**

**-Me he dado cuenta que te gusta- dijo Remus secamente.**

**-La adrenalina que corre por mis venas al proponerme una nueva aventura, el frenesí que causa una nueva aventura…**

**-Y mientras más te acostumbres, más difícil se te hará dejarlo después. Si no te mueres de SIDA antes de, claro esta.**

**-No seas ridículo Remus. ¡No soy estúpido!**

**-No se por que a veces me parece que sí…**

**-Ya basta, ustedes. He escuchado suficiente. Y Remus, ni lo intentes. Sirius es un caso perdido. He entendido que su debilidad son las mujeres.**

**-O su fuerte…-murmuró Remus**

**-Como la tuya es el chocolate.**

**-…**

**-Bueno organicémonos, amigos míos.- cortó Sirius- Si hacen el favor de seguirme, que ahora manejo yo.**

**-¡No mi Volgswagen nuevo!**


	2. Las cuatro amigas

**Capítulo 2**

**-Hermoso. Hermoso en verdad.**

**En el número 17 de Cockford Place, Lily Evans, Dominique Ferrarela, y Annelise Windsor, y su recién conocida Valeria Montebello se detuvieron a admirar horas de esfuerzo. Realmente había valido la pena. La casa era pequeña y acogedora aunque espaciosa, lo cual permitió a las chicas acomodar sus cosas sin inconvenientes.**

**Todo armonizaba. Las paredes pintadas de lila pálido le daban a la casa un aspecto confortable y relajador. En los cuartos el inmobiliario era blanco, y cada una había colocado un jarrón de claveles rosas pálidos, encimas de sus burós. Perfecto.**

**-Yo me voy a dar una merecida ducha-exclamó Annelise.**

**-Date pronto, ¡que sigo yo!-dijo Valeria de buen humor, antes de la castaña melena de Annelise desapareciera detrás de la puerta.**

**Lily se dejó caer en su cama llena de suaves cojines en tonos pálidos, mientras veía a sus amigas ir y venir. Todas estaban muy emocionadas. Cerró los ojos mientras se felicitaba por haber llegado hasta allí, junto con sus dos mejores amigas, Dominique y Annelise. Valeria también parecía muy buena gente. Era argentina, e iba a estudiar medicina igual que Annelise. Sabía que se harían buenas amigas. Era bajita, esbelta, con el cabello rubio largísimo. Tenía unos bellos ojos verdes, en los que brillaban inteligencia y simpatía. La verdad era muy linda.**

**Después de que descansó un poco el cuerpo, se levantó y sacó la ropa que iba a ponerse esa tarde. Vería si sus amigas querían salir.**

**Se miró en el espejo y frunció un poco la nariz al ver su aspecto. Tenía el cabello recogido de cualquier manera en lo alto de la cabeza. La cara sudorosa y ligeramente sonrosada. Necesitaba un baño. Sacó de su closet un top negro strapless y unos ajustados capris también negros a la cadera. Como el top tenia algunas rayitas blancas, sacó un correa blanca con púas de metal, una bufanda gris y sus Converse negros. Como complemento, unas argollas y pulseras plateadas. Un look desenfadado, igual que sus planes para esa noche.**

**-¡Dominique, Valeria!- les gritó- ¿Salimos esta noche?**

**-Ya me estaba preguntando si querías salir- le replicó Dominique.**

**-Ese outfit se ve muy trendy, Lily,- comentó Valeria- Te debe quedar divino.**

**-¿Tu crees? Quiero salir.**

**-¿Por qué no vamos a Ozone?-sugirió Dominique, refiriéndose al moderno y exclusivo night club juvenil.**

**-Fabulosa idea. -corroboró Lily.- Pero son solo las cinco.**

**-Podemos ir al cine.-dijo Valeria**

**-¡Estupendo! Vamos al cine y luego terminamos la noche en Ozone. De aquí a cuando terminemos de vestirnos, ya serán casi las 7:30 para ser sinceras. –añadió al ver las caras de incredulidad.- Salimos del cine a eso de las once y luego ya saben.**

**-Me parece bien-exclamó Valeria- No he salido a bailar desde que me gradué… que fue la primera vez que fui a un night club.**

**-Queeee?**

**-Pues sí. En Argentina son mas encerrados…**

**-Pues hoy saldrás.-dijo Lily- Ozone te encantará.**

**-¿Y los chicos?-preguntó Lily con una cara de picardía**

**-Estupendos.- contestó Lily- ¿No es cierto, Dominique?**

**-Mmm…**

**Dominique, pensó Valeria, aunque agradable, era muy reservada. Según le había contado Annelise, era de ascendencia italiana, lo cual confirman su figura mediterránea y sus pómulos altos y marcados.**

**Era bellísima. Esbelta, con cabello ondulado muy negro y una piel lozana y juvenil. Poseía los ojos más extraordinarios que Valeria jamás había visto: de un tono violeta muy discreto, pero que brillaban como centellas, enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas. Era una mirada cautivadora y hechizante.**

**Pero había algo, algo que Valeria no sabía y que era evidente que Dominique lo resguardaba muy bien, no podía dejar de pasarle desapercibido. Decidió que algún día cuando entraran en confianza, le preguntaría.**

**Por ahora, sólo iba a divertirse con sus nuevas amigas. **


	3. ¿Casualidad?

**Capítulo 3**

**Llegaron al cine tarde. La película tenía cinco minutos comenzada. Sirius fue el primero que llegó a la puerta, y se dirigió a una de las últimas filas. **

**-Gracias a Dios- exclamó- A tiempo**

**-¿Después de cinco minutos?- cuestionó Remus – Estaban parados delante de sus asientos, esperando a que James, que cargaba con la enorme responsabilidad de cargar tres baldes gigantes de palomitas de maíz, se reuniese con ellos.**

**-¿Pueden hacer el favor de sentarse?-suplicó una castaña detrás de ellos**

**-Ah, claro. Disculpa- contestó James, desplegando una sonrisa de esas suyas que compraba a cualquiera.**

**Sin razón, una pelirroja entornó los parpados, no antes sin mirarlo mal. Tomó asiento antes de que le dijese algo desagradable.**

**-Palomitas- exigió Sirius. James le pasó un balde a cada uno**

**-Soda-pidió James. Sirius le dio cada uno sus vasos**

**-Aquí están los dulces para cuando los quieran-dijo Remus**

**-Espero que no te comas todos los chocolates antes de tiempo-le dijo Sirius sin ánimos mirándolo de reojo- Solo bromeaba- aclaró, al verlo sonrojado. Se oyó un profundo suspiro detrás de ellos. Era la pelirroja. Los chicos decidieron callarse.**

**Se comieron todo lo que habían comprado. Cuando la película ya no estaba en lo mejor, por así decirlo, James y Sirius comenzaron a bromear y a reírse por todo. Remus intentó callarlos varias veces, sin ningún éxito. Como a los diez minutos, la pelirroja topó sin ceremonias el hombro de James insistentemente.**

**-¿Pa que soy buena guapa?-preguntó James con su mejor sonrisa**

**-Nos harían un gran favor si se callaran. Queremos ver la película. **

**-Ah, por supuesto. Lo siento.**

**Si la pelirroja creía que se iba a librar tan fácilmente de él, estaba muy equivocada. Era muy bella, se fijó una vez que la miró fijamente. Tenía una brillante mata de espeso y lacio cabello rojo que le llegaba a la altura de los pechos (mejor no se fijaba mucho ahí, por que podía babear al ver el volumen de ellos y no le convenía hacer el ridículo ahí mismo). Tenía unos almendrados ojos ¿verdes? No pudo fijarse muy bien debido a la oscuridad. Nariz respingoncita y altiva. Unos labios carnosos, y llenos, y rojos, y… eso.**

**Le secreteó algo a Sirius y Sirius a Remus. Se pusieron los tres de pie.**

"**¡Por fin!"-pensó Lily- ''Me libraré de este odioso y de sus dos amigotes"**

**ERROR. Craso error. No hicieron si no sentarse detrás de ellas. ''Maldición! "**

**Notó que el chico era alto y fornido. Bueno, sus dos amigos también lo eran, pero el parecía el más atlético de los tres. Tenía un cabello negro como noche sin luna y lo llevaba parado de cualquier forma. Y tenía tremendo cuerpazo. Y que trasero… Pero bueno¿a ella que le pasaba? No le importaba lo más mínimo como se viera el tipo, se reprendió mentalmente mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la pantalla. No le importaba que tan fabuloso, maravilloso, espléndido… tuviese el cuerpo. Por no mencionar los dos hoyuelos que se le hacían al sonreír con esa sonrisa…**

**-No sé tu, Sirius, pero opino que la pelirroja es la más guapa.-lo oyó decir detrás de ella- Tiene carácter.**

**-La morena también.- dijo Sirius- Me parece la más guapa. Espero que sea simpática.**

**-No puedo esperar a descubrir si la pelirroja lo es.**

**-Tu pelirroja ha dado indicios de no ser precisamente amabilísima, pero me parece que estas tan embobado con ella que no te enteras.**

**-Sirius…**

**-Les pediré que guarden sus juicios tontos- replicó Lily molesta- Y quiero que sepan de una buena vez que nosotras no salimos con imbéciles.**

**-Estupendo, encima brillantes. Te ruego, pelirroja mía, que me dediques tu noche entonces.**

**-Te crees muy listo ¿verdad?-espetó Lily- Permíteme sacarte de tu aberración.**

**-Vamos, Lily, imagina que no están ahí.- dijo Valeria**

**-¡Latina!-exclamó Sirius, al notar su acento- Me encantan.**

**Valeria hizo como que no oyó.**

**-Tal vez podemos quedar- continuo Sirius- Pero solo después de que salga con tu amiga la morena.**

**En ese momento, Dominique lo miró con unos hechizantes ojos, de lo más extraordinarios que había visto en toda su vida. ¿De que color? No se notaba muy bien. Parecían violetas. Pero el frío que se reflejó en ellos le congeló la expresión de idolatría que tenía al instante. ¿Una princesa de hielo? Se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que esa cara tan preciosa y esos ojos tan increíbles le podían pertenecer a tan fría dueña. Decidió atribuirle a la situación su expresión, y la suya propia se relajó.**

**-Me parece que si te empeñas en salir con ella hoy, esta noche te quedarás más solo que un huerfanito en Navidad, amigo mío.- le advirtió James**

**-Estoy seguro que ella le encantará salir conmigo. Y si no,- añadía al ver que su expresión no vacilaba por un instante- Siempre me queda la amiga.**

**-Encima machistas.-proclamó Annelise.**

**-Vamos, jóvenes.-dijo James- No vayan por ahí haciendo malos juicios de la gente. Eso no es sano.**

**-Ustedes empezaron, por si se te olvidó-gruñó lily**

**-Pero ya, no te enojes, pelirrojita.-se rió James.- Eres muy linda, y si peleas mucho, te arrugas.**

**-¡No me llames pelirrojita! Tú tienes un enorme cabezón y yo no lo me mencionado.**

**Remus y Sirius explotaron en carcajadas, haciendo que mucha gente en la sala volteara a verlos. James sonrió.**

**-No lo había notado.-dijo**

**-Pues te lo digo yo.**

**-Pero no te importa ¿verdad? Saldrás conmigo hoy¿no?**

**-No.**

**-Bueno supongo que me rendiré. Por ahora.**

**Les hizo una seña a sus amigos y se pusieron en pie.**

**-James Potter a tus pies.-dijo tomándole la mano. La retiro y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando Lily sintió algo arrugado en su mano. Esperó a que terminara de largarse antes de abrir discretamente su puño y echar un vistazo.**

_**J. P. 1223- 638956**_

_**24/7/365/366**_

**-Vaya- comentó Annelise- Parece interesado.**

**-Ya… -replicó Lily secamente, antes de volver a cerrar el puño. Quería hacerse del dichoso papelito, pero por alguna extraña razón, algo se lo impidió. Debía estar empezando a necesitar novio ya. En cambio, intentó volver a centrarse en su película, pero no podía concentrase. Se sentía… extraña.**

**Después de estar sentada por media más, sin tener idea de cual fue la conclusión de la película, Lily se puso de pie y deambuló por el cine hasta llegar al Jaguar de Dominique. **

**-¿No es cierto, Lily?-Le preguntó en ese momento Annelise**

**-Perdón, no te sigo…-se disculpó**

**-Estas como en el aire. A lo mejor te gustó este niño Potter.-dijo por toda respuesta Annelise antes de subirse al auto.**

**-Oh, por supuesto.-musitó Lily sin ánimos de discutir.-Es _EXACTAMENTE_ mi tipo-añadió con sarcasmo**

**-Pues no debiste rechazar su invitación-intervino Valeria con una risita**

**-Eso no sería muy ingles.-se rió Dominique, mientras subía al asiento de conductor.- Estos ingleses… Están todos locos.**

**-Siiiii… Eso lo dice que ella que ha vivido más en este país que en el suyo propio-se mofó Annelise-Eres tan inglesa como nosotras. Por tanto, estas tan loca como nosotras.-Dominique rió**

**-¿Ozone?-preguntó**

**-Dale.**

* * *

**-Esto está atestado.-se quejó Lily**

**-¡Es estupendo!-exclamó Valeria**

**-¡Lo mismo opino yo!- exclamó Annelise justo detrás de ella**

**-No puedo ni respirar-dijo Dominique sudada, a pesar del aire acondicionado**

**-Allí hay una mesa.**

**Luego de vislumbrarla, se acercaron y tomaron asiento, mientras Annelise le hacía seña a un camarero**

**-¿Tú que tomas, Valeria?-le preguntó antes de que llegara a su mesa.**

**-Un martini. **

**-Pues son dos martinis, un Baileys y un Cosmopolitan.-pidió Annelise por todas**

**-¡Que lugar más genial!-exclamo Valeria entusiasmada**

**-Y eso que no has ido a Mithify.-replicó Annelise.-Te encantará.**

**-¿Siempre viene tanta gente?-preguntó**

**-Bueno, por lo general siempre hay bastante gente, pero más bien se pone así cuando hay actividades.**

**-No escuché nada para hoy.-dijo Dominique**

**-Uy, nunca escuchas nada, ma chère.-replicó Annelise- Hoy es Noche de retos.**

**-Mmm… Eso no me huele a nada bueno-contestó la morena**

**-Suena interesante.-dijo Lily. En ese momento llego el camarero y cada una tomó sus bebidas.-Ah… Me hacía falta un trago de Cosmopolitan.**

**-Y a mí de un buen martini-dijo Annelise**

**-A ver¿de que trata ese asunto de la ''noche de retos"?**

**-Noche de retos…-dijo Annelise, soñadora. Luego de que volvió a la realidad, dijo-Van a retar a la gente a hacer una serie de cosas. O eso oí. Si no cumples, te ponen un castigo. Entre los premios hay efectivo y un show privado con una goo goo.**

**Valeria se fijó que el rostro de Dominique se tornaba inexpresivo. Y Valeria se calló abruptamente, con expresión de arrepentimiento.**

**-Con razón hay tantos chicos aquí.-dijo Lily**

**-Y muy guapos-chilló Valeria entusiasmada.-Ya quiero ligarme uno.**

**-No te lo aconsejo-razonó Dominique con una sonrisa enigmática- Casi todos los chicos que están aquí andan tras la goo goo que van a… rifar.-terminó con desdén. Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.**

**-Eh… ¿Vamos a bailar?-sugirió Lily, súbitamente muy animada. Se fijaron que estaba puesta una de sus canciones favoritas y era muy movida.**

**Las cuatro chicas se levantaron de su mesa y fueron al centro de la pista, arrastrando todas las miradas masculinas sobre ellas.**

**Dominique había decidido ponerse una mini pero muy mini de mezclilla oscura, un sexy top violeta de satén, cinturón ancho, y unos stilettos altos, que la hacían lucir como una súper modelo por lo alta que se veía. Llevaba el sedoso y largísimo cabello negro suelto, que caía graciosamente con el corte en capas que se había hecho hacía poco.**

**Annelise se puso unos jeans muy a la cadera y blusita de tirantitos turquesa con encaje, llevaba una bufanda de seda de varios tonos azulados con dorado en la cintura. Llevaba su cabello castaño recogido de un modo simple pero muy mono, con flequillo y varios bucles cayéndole en la cara.**

**Valeria se había puesto una falda por las hasta los tobillos blanca con vuelos, encajes y cintas, muy preciosa, y una blusita verde jade, que dejaba los hombros y el vientre plano y bien tonificado de la argentina a la vista. Llevaba unas sandalias planas, una pulsera de plata en los tobillos y el cabello suelto en suaves bucles. Iba maquillada muy naturalmente, lo que aumentaba su atractivo, además de que parecía haberse hecho algo para que los ojos parecieran aun más verdes.**

**Lily, su look medio roquero que la hacía sentir comodísima, además de que así no se cansaba tanto cuando bailaba, debido a que llevaba Converse y no tacones.**

**Aún así, llamaba la atención igual que sus amigas, y mientras se dirigían a la pista los chicos se quedaban mirándolas embobados por la exótica combinación que hacían.**

**Una vez en la pista comenzaron a moverse al son del contagioso ritmo. No estuvieron solas nada. Al minuto todas tenían pareja. Bailaron largo rato, todo cuanto sonaba. Bailaron canciones muy movidas, y otra que exigía, cierto roce y cercanía. Lily y su compañero bailaron sinuosamente hasta que la canción terminó y empezó una romántica. Lily miró al chico con que estaba bailando. Tenía el cabello oscuro y le estaba sonriendo. No podía ver sus ojos bien, por que no había tanta luz en la pista. Se le pareció de repente a James Potter. Ridículo. Sintiéndose súbitamente hastiada consigo misma, se disculpó con su pareja de baile, el cual le guiño un ojo.**

**-Claro, guapa- el chico se dio la vuelta**

**-Soy Lily.- dijo sin pensar. El chico se giró de nuevo y sonrió.**

**-Colin.-la miró un momento y luego sonriendo se fue.**

**Lily se dirigió al baño un poco ofuscada. "Tonterías" se dijo. Abrió la puerta aún medio ida de uno de los sanitarios. "No estoy pensando en él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"**

**Frustrada consigo misma de que un perfecto extraño, que parecía un perfecto cabeza hueca, y al que nunca volvería a ver la trastornara como nadie había hecho en mucho tiempo desde que decidió dejar de tomarse en serio a los hombres, salió del sanitario cuando una voz familiar y burlona la sacó de su ensimismamiento. **

**-¡Vaya¡Hasta al baño me sigue¿Acaso el baño femenino estaba muy lleno o solo me seguías inconscientemente?**

**-¡Tú…!**


	4. Ellas cuatro y ellos tres

**Capítulo 4**

**-¿Tú?**

**Inmediatamente de vuelta a la realidad, se encaró con el chico que estaba invadiendo su mente desde que la dejo en el cine.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-musitó Lily-En ese momento no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos color caramelo, mientras que el se fijaba en los de ella que eran de un intenso verde oscuro.**

**-Mira a tu alrededor. La pregunta de lugar es que haces tú aquí. Este es…**

**-¡Coño, que mierda¡Y él también esta aquí!-chilló Lily. Se fijó en los orinales. Oh Dios. Era el baño de hombres. Sirius solo giró la cabeza, estaba inclinado frente a un orinal. Esbozo una sonrisa pícara.**

**-¿Me ayudas a hacer pis? Es que el médico me dijo que no levantara cosas muy pesadas, no se si me entiendes.**

**-Sirius…-murmuró James.**

**-Ah, lo siento-giró la cabeza y se oyó el sonido de un zipper cerrase, y a Sirius dirigirse hacia el lavamanos. En ese momento ella reaccionó y se preguntó que diablos hacía allí en ese baño de porquería. Se dirigió lo más tranquilamente que pudo a la puerta mientras creyó escuchar la voz de James llamándola detrás de ella. Lily se apresuró a su mesa, ya que ahí vio a las chicas. **

**-¿Y Valeria?**

* * *

**-Y se te fue la pelirroja. -rió Sirius entre dientes.-¿Estas perdiendo tu encanto, Prongs?**

**-¡Me la espantaste, viejo!-se quejó James antes de darle un manotazo en la cabeza**

**-Eh¡calmado! Que me despeinas.-se quejó Sirius**

**-La espantaste con tus graciosos comentarios, Padfoot.**

**-Sólo bromeaba. Será que no tiene sentido del humor y que tu te colaste.**

**-Por favor, Sirius. ¿Yo, colarme¿Cuándo me he colado yo por una mujer, Sirius?**

**-Déjame ver espera…-dijo Sirius empezando a hacer cálculos con los dedos, y luego soltándolos de repente en señal de rendición.-Bueno ya ves. Perdí la cuenta. Yo lo que quiero es ligarme a su amiguita, la morena.**

**-Muy seria para ti, Padfoot. Mejor sigue con tus rubias tontas hasta que te canses y te decidas por alguna.**

**-¡Que yo no me decido por ninguna! Me gustan todas. Punto.**

**-Claro, Sirius.**

**-Cállate, salgamos y déjame en paz.-gruñó Sirius**

**-Será mejor, que te me pones pesado.**

**Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se reunieron en la mesa con Remus, que acababa de llegar a la pista. **

**-Y este es el tranquilo Sr. Lupin.-dejó caer James**

**-Veo que descubriste a tu pelirroja y su corro- comentó Sirius**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto inocentemente, casi esbozando una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su trago.**

**-No pongas esa cara de quien no se entera, que te vimos bailando con la rubia petite.- dijo James-Y eso que no bailas.**

**-El Sr. Lupin se las ligará primero que nosotros, Prongs.- dijo Sirius- Está rápido últimamente. ¿O nosotros rezagados?**

**-Tú, rezagado con mujeres, jamás- rió James- Remus rápido últimamente, sí. Es que tanto tiempo controlando las hormonas, el pobre… Ya te decía yo que algún día se les rebelarían.**

**-Sí. Ya era hora.**

**-Pues sí.**

**-Me alegro por él.**

**-Y yo.**

**-¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviese aquí!-intervino Remus, medio cabreado**

**-Vamos. Estamos orgullosos de ti, Moony.**

**-Por favor…**

**-¿Por favor qué?**

**-Algo debo aprender yo de ti.-replicó el castaño, con media sonrisa enigmática. Los chicos hicieron un brindis silencioso, pero bastante cómplice.**

**-Adelante, hombre.-dijo Sirius. James asintió- Dinos¿Te gusta?**

**-Sirius¿lo preguntas?- dijo James y luego rió de la mirada que le lanzó Remus- ¿Ves? Es obvio.**

**-Ustedes son imposibles.**

**-Realistas-replicaron James y Sirius al unísono.**

**-Ufff… -dijo Remus mientras se paraba**

**-Y el Sr. Lupin de nuevo al ataque.- vociferó Sirius. Remus solo agitó la mano mientras se alejaba.**

* * *

-Debes estar loca, cariño.- dijo Annelise

**-¡No puedo creer lo que te dijo el atrevido ese!- soltó Valeria indignada, que llegó hacía ratito**

**-¿Y que hizo el otro?-preguntó Dominique**

**-¿Qué va a hacer? Bueno, ya no quiero hablar más de ello. **

**- ¿Y tú que, ah querida?-interrogó Annelise- Te encontré muy concentrada bailando con el amigo de los cabrones esos. El castaño.**

**-¿Qué con eso? Se puso a bailar conmigo…-contestó Valeria febrilmente, sonrojándose.**

**-Mmm… Mmm…-Lily hizo como que pensaba**

**-Te concederemos el beneficio de la duda¿vale?-dijo Dominique, sonriendo**

**-Pero no te acostumbres.**

**-Y hablando del diablo…-dijo Annelise**

**-Buenas noches, chicas.**

**Las cuatro chicas vieron al alto castaño parado ante su mesa mientras sonreía tranquilamente.**

**-¿Les molesta si les robo a su amiga un momento?-dijo **

**-¡Para nada!-respondió Annelise, con una gran sonrisa. Lily y Dominique solo lo miraron**

**-Que bien. Creo que no me quede con tu nombre la última vez.-dijo dirigiéndose a Valeria- ¿Cómo es que te llamas, guapa? Y disculpa mi descuido.**

**-No te preocupes. Soy Valeria Montebello.**

**-¿Eres española, Valeria?**

**-Argentina, de hecho.**

**-¡Vaya¿Y ustedes, damas?**

**-¿Te mandó el cabezón a averiguarnos, por que te consideramos el más diplomático?- preguntó Lily recelosa**

**-No…-respondió después de soltar una risita tenue.- Lo pregunto yo, si no es mucho pedir.**

**-Soy Lily Evans.**

**-Dominique Ferrarella.**

**-Y yo soy Annelise Windsor.**

**-Encantado.- dijo tomando sus manos y depositando un beso en cada una de ellas- Soy Remus Lupin. Mis amigos son James y Sirius. Son un poco arrogantes, pero no se lo tomen a mal, es algo genético. Son realmente excelentes. Sirius a pesar de su aspecto de gamberro es todo un genio. Ni hablar de James. Ahora, si me disculpan…-terminó ofreciéndole su brazo a Valeria. Se dirigieron a la pista y ya se estaban riendo antes de llegar.**

**-No puedo creerlo- dijo Lily indignada**

**-No pelees. ¿No ves como es el chico? -dijo Annelise soñadora- Una monada.**

**-Confórmate con que parece ser buena gente, al menos por ahora.-dijo Dominique antes de darse un trago de Baileys.**

**-Y nos encontramos de nuevo, pelirrojita.**

**-Tú… de nuevo**

"**Estoy condenada"-pensó Lily**

**Se le encaró. Venía acompañado de su amiguito el gracioso. Ambos llevaban camisetas ajustadas, James una Vans azul y Sirius una gris plomo que decía "I know U want me" (Sé que me quieres), y jeans que les quedaban… De acuerdo, bárbaros. **

**-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-le preguntó el maldito morenazo, con una sonrisa que evocaba pecado.**

**-¿Tu que crees?-murmuró apenas, conteniéndose**

**-Sí, bueno ya se que te morías por bailar conmigo, pero tenía que hacerte la pregunta, guapa. No podía venir y simplemente llevarte a la pista.**

**-Ya me gustaría verte intentándolo.-siseó ella en respuesta**

**James se la quedó mirando. Alzó una mano, le levantó la barbilla y la deslizo hasta su mejilla, la cual acarició.**

**-Nunca luches contra lo inevitable**

**Se miraron a los ojos un instante, luego Lily alejó la mirada como avergonzada, pero solo por un segundo por que inmediatamente la alzó y lo volvió a mirar desafiante.**

**-Nunca lo hago.**

**-Sí que lo haces.**

**-No me juzgues. No me conoces.**

**-Ni tú a mí. Pero podríamos.**

**-Ja, claro. Además no se a que te refieres con inevitable. Se te habrá ido la olla.**

**-Lo sabes, es solo que no quieres reconocerlo.**

**-Tonterías.**

**-¿Eres una miedosa? No lo hubiese creído de ti, chérie. **

**- Ya te dije que no me conoces.**

**-Y ya te dije que tú tampoco me conoces.**

**Y se hizo el silencio.**

**-Vaya, es mejor que un partido de tenis.-comentó Annelise**

**-¿Alguien va por palomitas?-preguntó Sirius, que se había acomodado entre Dominique y Annelise, y que en ese momento sacaba la billetera.- Es que no quiero perderme de la telenovela de las 2.**

**Todos se quedaron callados ante el comentario, mientras intentaban no reírse, pero Annelise bufó y soltó una carcajada contagiosa que hizo a todos reír. Lily tardó casi un minuto en recuperar la compostura. Debía ser el alcohol, y el calor.**

**-¿Me siento?-le preguntó James a Lily. La chica lo miró y se encogió de hombros**

**-No hay remedio.**

**-Bueno, ya estamos todos.-dijo Sirius**

**-Una pregunta, a propósito-dijo Dominique- ¿Tú como llegaste a ese lugar que ocupas?**

**Sirius se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:**

**-Es un secreto. Pero te diría si bailas conmigo.**

**Dominique lo empujo ligeramente, y Sirius se fijó que su rostro era completamente inexpresivo en el momento.**

**-No gracias.**

**-Me odia tu amiga¿eh pelirrojita?-preguntó él, como quien no se entera.**

**-El nombre es Lily, joder, y tal vez no te odiara si tú no fueras tan…tú.**

**-¡Ah, vaya!-exclamó indignado el aludido- ¡Eso lo explica todo! Y como soy yo a ver.**

**-Arrogante y depravado.-sentenció Lily**

**-Bueno, te tomo lo de arrogante. ¡Discúlpame es una mal de familia¡Además no tengo la culpa de ser tan bello e inteligente¡Ni que yo lo eligiese!-terminó dramáticamente el moreno, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.**

**-No, pero podrías elegir la modestia.-refutó la pelirroja. El moreno gruñó.**

**-¿Y lo depravado¿También es de familia?-dijo Annelise irónicamente-Lástima, ya te iba a decir que me presentaras hermanos o primos.**

**-¿Por lo del baño? Por Dios, solo bromeaba. Además, yo no suelo coquetear con las mujeres de mis amigos hermanos.**

**-¿Perdón?-dijo Lily visiblemente irritada**

**-Diiiigo… Que no coqueteo con las chicas que les gustan a mis amigos.**

**-Ah…**

**Se hizo el silencio. Todos miraron la pista y se fijaron en Remus y Valeria que se lo pasaban de lo lindo. **

**-Patético-dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio- Ellos allí pasándolo de lo lindo y nosotros aquí discutiendo. Me parece que todos vinimos con el propósito de pasarla bien ¿no¿Que tal si toda esta gente bella, o sea nosotros, deja de pelear y se divierte entre sí?**

**Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, James se puso en pie, y haló a Lily para llevarla a la pista con él.**

**Lily tuvo que reconocer que se lo estaba pasando fenomenal con el chico, además de que era tremendo bailarín. Lo malo era que tal vez le estuviese tomando demasiado gusto a que sus cuerpos se acoplaran tan a la perfección. Como señal no sabía si buena o mala, en ese preciso instante sonó una balada.**

"**Bien, Lily"-pensó para sus adentros.-"Calmada. Solo es una balada"**

**Pero no. ¡No podía! Le daba vergüenza colocar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sabía que se sentiría… Violenta. James la miró con cara seria y ella lo miró a su vez. Él esbozó media sonrisa y tomó sus manos suavemente.**

**-Sólo es una balada.-dijo. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pasó los suyos propios alrededor de la cintura de la chica, y la estrechó hacia su propio cuerpo. Lily sintió las mejillas calientes. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente. **

**Al principio, Lily estaba muy tensa, rígida, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el suave ritmo de la música y por el calor que salía del cuerpo de James. Se relajó en sus brazos y colocó su mejilla en el pecho de James, mientras sentía el suave aliento del chico sobre su otra mejilla. En ese momento pudo apreciar lo verdaderamente alto que era el chico y lo pequeña y femenina que se sentía ella a su lado. No se había dado cuenta como había llegado su nariz al cuello de él, pero sin detenerse mucho a preguntárselo, se fijó en lo bien que olía. A sándalo, a océano, a testosterona, a ¿confianza?**

**No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de que volvieran a la realidad, ni cuanto tiempo pasaron literalmente abrazados, sin mover los pies, solo ahí palpándose el uno al otro.**

**-Pelirrojita, cariño, se ha terminado…-dijo James suavemente sin romper el contacto**

**-Ah… ¿Qué?-Lily lo soltó abruptamente como si se hubiese tornado azul y de olor fétido- ¿Me has vuelto a decir pelirrojita, cabezón de mierda¿Y cariño?-exclamó. Salió de la pista hecha una energúmena y se dirigió al baño esta vez fijándose que era el de mujeres.**

**-¡Pe… Lily¡Auuu!**

**La puerta le dio de bruces contra la cara y sintió la sangre saliendo por su nariz. Soltó un gorgidito exasperado y fue al baño de hombres.**

**Tomó papel y se limpió el desastre. Ya vería que esa duendecito ojos verdes le iba a traer más de un problema. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír frente a la expectativa. Era su nueva conquista, y apostaba a que sería un gran reto. **

**Salió del baño y vio un montón de gente congregada cerca de una de las tarimas. ¿Que? Pero…**

**-¿Qué coño crees que estas haciendo, Sirius?**


	5. Conversaciones

**Wolaaaaas** n n

**Este fic va dirigido a las que me dejaron mis últimos reviews:**

**Heidi- Lu: ya veras que coño hara Sirius en este capítulo XD. Espero que te guste y me dejas un review ok! Por cierto tu 'Como llegue a ser padrino' me encanto! Dios, Sirius... Que hombre.**

**Lamister: ERES MI IDOLAAAA! Por tí esta escrito este fic aquí. Tengo como mil fanfics, pero este lo tenía comenzado hace siglos pero no lo seguía, ni me atrevía a publicarlo, por que pensé que no gustaría por no desarrollarse en los escenarios originales. Pero despues de leer Eras antiguas y El merodeador (ohhhh como me encantan!) me decidí a hacerlo, y he dejado los otros por ahí tirados, dandole a este toda mi prioridad. Gracias!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**James miró hacia la pista y vio a Sirius haciendo ¿un strip tease? **

**Definitivamente, Sirius se había pasado. Bailando al son de una música sensual, bajo luces tenues e intermitentes estaba Sirius. Movía su cuerpo de una manera cadenciosa y erótica, mientras hacía como que se acariciaba. Ya se había quitado la camiseta y la tenía entre sus manos pasándosela entre sus piernas. Las chicas gritaban eufóricas, y después de un minuto de contemplar el espectáculo anonadado, James no pudo reprimir una gran carcajada de ver a Sirius ahí haciendo el ridículo. Bueno, las chicas no pensaban que el estuviese haciendo al ridículo, a juzgar por sus gritos. No podía desaparecer cinco minutos y ya estaba su mejor amigo haciendo estupideces.**

**Buscó a Remus con la mirada y lo encontró saliendo de entre la muchedumbre con expresión mortificada y con Valeria de la mano.**

**-¿Quieres explicarme que pasó? **

**-No preguntes.**

**-"Noche de retos"-respondió Valeria con una sonrisa burlona**

**-Oyó que había de premio un show privado con una goo goo, y bueno ya sabes como es él… Le dije que él no sería capaz y…**

**-Por Dios Remus. Todo esto tu culpa entonces. Solo le diste motivos al chico. Sabes que nadie lo puede retar, por que cumple. Y tú en vez de vigilarlo, lo haces caer en la desgracia.**

**-Se ha vuelto loco.**

**-Siempre lo ha estado, Remus¿lo olvidaste? Bueno¿ya que le vamos a hacer? Ya se esta encuerando.**

**Una chica que estaba delante de ellos, y que al parecer había oído algo se dirigió a ellos.**

**-¿Ustedes lo conocen?-preguntó**

**-Nooooo… ¿Cómo crees? Imposible… ¿Él? -respondieron James y Sirius como si fuera inconcebible semejante atrocidad**

**-¿Y las chicas?-preguntó James a Valeria una vez que la chica se hubo marchado**

**-En la mesa.**

**-Mejor las acompañamos-sugirió Remus, con un suspiró de rendición**

**Lily Y Dominique estaban en la mesa, tomando y charlando.**

**-Oye, Potter¿no sigues tú?-preguntó Lily burlona, al verlos acercarse**

**-Más quisieras tú. Para tu mala suerte, no acostumbro a quitarme la ropa en frente de tanto público. Pero si quieres te doy un show privado… **

**-Por supuesto.**

**- Y el nombre es James.**

**-Ya.**

**-¿Con quien bailaba él antes de decidirse a hacer esto?-preguntó James**

**-Con Dominique.-respondieron los otros**

**-Vaya, que bruto.- dije James- ¿Dejar de bailar con Dominique para encuerarse? No es el cambio que yo haría.**

**Dominique esbozó media sonrisa**

**-¿Debo sentirme halagada?**

**-Te estaba halagando, querida.- dijo Valeria**

**-¿Y su otra amiga? La castaña.**

**-Por ahí, disfrutando el espectáculo y ovacionando a tu amigo.-dijo Lily aburrida**

**En ese momento se volvió a oír música bailable y de repente las ovaciones y los presentadores felicitando a Sirius y diciéndole que había ganado.**

**En menos de dos minutos Sirius estaba de nuevo en la mesa con la camisa en el hombro, mostrando un cuerpo para morirse mientras se ponía el cinturón. Remus y las chicas lo miraron aburridos y James con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se puso la camisa y luego hizo tres reverencias. El cabello le caía en la cara.**

**-¿Con que no soy capaz, eh Moony?**

**-…**

**-¡Sirius, estuviste fenomenal!-soltó Annelise que llegó corriendo en ese momento, y le brincó encima al moreno colgándose de su cuello plantándole un sonoro beso la mejilla.**

**-¿Ven, muchachos?-dijo Sirius mientras agarraba a Annelise por la cintura y le dedicaba una sonrisa de revista- Estas son las recompensas extras por quitarse la ropa en público.**

**-Sí, veo- dijo James burlón, poniéndose de pie y dándole palmadas en el hombro- Felicidades, Sirius. Te has llevado el premio eterno entre nosotros de quien hace más el ridículo.**

**-Nooo, ese lo tendrás tú por siempre por vomitarle encima a Nat Summers en su primera cita.- dijo Remus**

**-Sí, no salgas con él Lily que le vomita encima a sus citas.-dijo Sirius**

**-No te preocupas, no pensaba hacerlo, pero gracias por tu preocupación.-dijo Lily sarcástica. James sonrió.**

**-Vamos, una cita y no dejarás de salir conmigo.**

**Lily lo miró. ¿Lo decía en serio? Ella también.**

**-No.**

**-Ya veremos.**

**-Chicas, ya deberíamos irnos.-dijo Dominique, mirando su reloj.- Son casi las tres. Y tenemos que estar en la facultad a las 2:30.**

**-¿Ustedes también empiezan mañana?-preguntó James**

**-Pues… sí- respondió Dominique**

**-¿Qué universidad?**

**-Cambridge.**

**-¿Qué colegio?**

**-¿Es esto un interrogatorio?- intervino Lily exasperada**

**-¡Solo pregunto!**

**-Girton.-les dijo Annelise. Las otras tres la miraron exasperadas.**

**-¡Increíble! Nosotros también.-dijo Sirius como un niño chiquito**

**-¿Les darás nuestra dirección también?- dijo Dominique sarcásticamente**

**-Si son tan amables…-dijo Sirius sacando su agenda**

**-Sigue soñando.-dijo Lily**

**-Bueno… Siendo ustedes, vale la pena.**

**-Increíble, Cambridge tiene 31 colegios y tenían que estar precisamente en el nuestro- dijo Lily, de mal talante**

**-Vele el lado positivo- sonrió James-Debe ser el destino.**

**-Y un cuerno.**

**-¿Qué estudiaran?-les preguntó Remus**

**-Yo estudiare Medicina- dijo Valeria**

**-Y yo.-dijo Annelise**

**-¡Yo igual!-exclamó Remus, sonriente**

**-Yo estudiaré Leyes.-dijo James, orgulloso**

**-Oh no. Tendré que verte en la facultad.-gruñó Lily**

**-¿Tú también?-preguntó James, casi con estrellitas en los ojos**

**-¡La desgracia ha caído sobre nosotros!-dramatizó Sirius- Dos abogados en la familia. Demasiado para mi gusto.**

**Todos rieron.**

**-¿Tú que estudiaras?-l preguntó Lily a Sirius- ¿Te dedicarás a hacer strip teases para vivir?**

**-Muy graciosa, listilla. Arquitectura, mi gran pasión después de las mujeres y las motos.-dijo Sirius. Lily entornó los parpados.- ¿Y usted que estudiará, señorita?-le preguntó a Dominique**

**-Economía.**

**-Tienes el temple.-dijo Remus sonriendo.**

**-Bueno, supongo que ahora si nos estaremos viendo.-dijo Valeria-Nos tenemos que ir, por que queremos amanecer descansadas.**

**-Pues si ustedes se van, nosotros también- dijo James- Ya no hay nada que buscar sin ustedes.**

**-Yo no me voy.-dijo Sirius-Aun no ha llegado mi hora de dormir. Ahora me voy a recorrer Londres. Tal vez vaya a Mithify.**

**-Bueno nosotros sí nos vamos-dijo Remus.- Que disfrutes.**

**-Espérenme que igual me voy a Mithify ya a ver que hay.**

**Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron todos juntos.**

**Los chicos acompañaron a las chicas a su auto.**

**-Bonito auto- dijo James- ¿De quien es?**

**-De Dominique.-respondió Lily**

**-Tienes gusto.-dijo Sirius- Espero que con los hombres seas igual y te decidas a salir conmigo. Nos estaremos viendo, nenas.- les guiño un ojo y dando la espalda se fue y se subió a una Harley.**

**Las chicas ya estaban saliendo del aparcamiento cuando la ruidosa moto salió a su encuentro. El conductor las despidió con las manos antes de salir disparado como un bólido dejándolas atrás.**

**-Me pregunto si siempre tiene que estar llamando la atención.- preguntó Lily**

**-¿Cuánto apuestas a que si?-dijo Dominique**

* * *

**-¿Me vas a negar que no estas interesado en Lily?- preguntó Remus una vez que estuvieron solos en el auto.**

**-¿Me vas a negar que no estas interesado en Valeria?**

**Los chicos se miraron un rato y sonrieron.**

**-No sé… Tiene algo que la hace… especial.-dijo Remus soñador**

**-Vaya, veo que te dio duro. Tengo mucho tiempo que no te veo así por nadie. Estas enamorado.**

**-¡No estoy nada!-murmuró Remus- Si la conocí hoy.**

**-Por favor, te conozco desde que estamos en pañales. ¿Me lo vas a negar a mí, tu mejor amigo?**

**-La acabo de conocer. **

**-¿Y que?**

**-Que no puedo enamorarme de alguien a quien no conozco. Es imposible. Simplemente me gustó, James, como muchas otras. Es todo.**

**-Oh vamos, como muchas otras. Sí la última que te descubrimos fue cuando estábamos en séptimo. **

**-No se supone que mi último amor fue Dawn Lachey?**

**-Sabes que solo lo decíamos para mortificarte. Sabíamos que no te interesaba. **

**-Bueno, con respecto a Valeria, sencillamente no puedo estar enamorado de ella por que la acabo de conocer, aun no sé como es y…**

**-Remus, Remus…-interrumpió James- Tú y tus teorías científicas. El amor no es una teoría, Remus, ni la ciencia lo puede explicar. Es una esencia. Simplemente surge.**

**-Mmm… Cuando tu hablas así es que estas enamorado. ¿Acaso intentas acusarme de tus pecados?**

**-La pelirroja me gusta, Remus, como muchas otras. Es todo.**

**-Sí, y…**

**-Tema zanjado, Remus.**

* * *

**-Estuvo ajetreada la noche-dijo Annelise, mientras entraban a la casa**

**-Sí. Estoy agotadísima.-dijo Lily- Cama, quiero cama.- subió, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en ella. Cerró los ojos. Lily compartía su habitación con Dominique, que llegó, se sentó, se quitó los tacones y se recostó.**

**-Bien…-dijo- ¿Qué me dirás de James?**

**-¿Qué hay con él?- dijo abriendo los ojos sobresaltada al oír el nombre. Dominique rió suavemente.**

**- ¿Te gustó?**

**-Por favor… Tiene la cabeza más grande que esta casa.**

**-Sí tú lo dices…**

**-Sirius… Sirius es increíble.-dijo Annelise entrando en ese momento y tirándose en el suelo alfombrado. **

**-Sí, increíblemente idiota.-rió Dominique**

**-Quiero con él. Tiene que ser una bomba sexual.**

**-No sabes lo que dices.- rió Lily- Has tomado de más.**

**-¿De qué me perdí?-preguntó Valeria entrando e imitando a Annelise.**

**-Nuestra amiga aquí acaba de decir que quiere un lío con Sirius.-dijo Lily**

**-Madre… **

**-¿De que hablas? Tú quieres con Remus.**

**-Por favor. ¡Eso no es cierto!**

**-Claro que no, listilla…-rió Lily, lanzándole un cojín.**

**-Bueno, es mono. Muy guapo, amable, caballeroso…**

**-Y nos pasamos la noche oyendo su lista de virtudes…-dijo Annelise haciendo como que se echaba a dormir.- Valeria rió y le lanzo el cojín que Lily le había tirado, Annelise se lo lanzó a Dominique y al instante se libró una batalla de cojines y almohadas por todo el piso superior. **

**Esa noche las chicas lo habían pasado genial, y todas se fueron a dormir con algún extraño pensamiento sobre los chicos que habían conocido.**


End file.
